Seventeen Hours
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Tuesdays may not be his days off, but for seventeen hours they would be. Part two of, 'ItaIzu Not Very Refined' Series.


So apparently Australia had a very different timezone than America. At the time Itachi found his beauty, referring to Izumi of course, it was about five a.m. in Australia. Being the a.m. in Australia, it was in the p.m. for America. And Australia is three hours ahead on top of that. So, doing the Math, Itachi would be arriving not at a very pleasant time. Considering he'd miss many client meetings, and that information would probably get back to his father and once he'd get back to America, his father would chew him out. And that would result in a fight blown out of proportions, since Itachi grew quite a rebellious manner of speak once he'd moved out when he was eighteen. Curse words would be flung out there and since they were both Uchiha, their stubbornness would get in the way and they'd apologize in about a week. Or if they were lucky, Mikoto would pull Fugaku's ear and then it would take only two days. Itachi had a very strange new feeling in his chest. He'd never used to stare at a girls face while she slept, because that made him feel like a real stalker. But with Izumi, _God,_ you just couldn't deny looking and then staring. And then memorising her shifts and breaths and...Itachi was a stalker.

It was peculiar how he'd blush when she'd whimper in her sleep. And smile when she'd calm down after he'd stroke her cheek. And I know what you're thinking, are they in the same bed? Of course they aren't. Izumi fell asleep on the couch and Itachi hadn't the heart to wake her. And it would be a perfect time for that bridal style carries and then him putting her in bed and her grabbing his arm to stay in the bed and sleep with her. One of those cliche things like that. But Itachi hadn't the heart to overstep his boundaries. Because to be brutally honest, he had his own doubts of her intentions. Which ate at his soul more than it did when he accidently snaps at his mother because of her curiosity of his love life. Because that woman could pry more than those press idiots that worked for Clara and J.L. Itachi frowned. He still felt bad about that. He actually still couldn't believe he was in Australia and for _her._ For that beautiful face that he couldn't bare to be apart from. It was like his kryptonite. Very different from when Hana got him hooked to vodka when he was first 21. He knew Izumi felt way more guilty than him, but hey, men never like to give all the burdens to the woman. He was at fault too.

If he had been straight forward with his feelings and not have messed around with the press and just told her, than maybe all this wouldn't feel like... _this._ But whatever, no one ever said love felt perfect. And he definitely was in love, her rosy cheeks and brunette hair was his aesthetics. Indefinitely. Izumi stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw Itachi, she was almost afraid he had left and it was all a dream. A sick dream at that. 'Ah...did I wake you..?" Izumi shook her head meekly.

"No, I shouldn't sleep for so long anyway." Izumi smiled and stretched, sitting up on the couch. Itachi sighed, he'd have to get it out eventually.

"Look, Izumi. I know you probably _believe_ you're at fault here. But I shouldn't have toyed with your feelings like that, must've been alot for you to handle. More than when Olaf believed he wouldn't melt..." Izumi giggled and shook her head.

"Itachi, it's inevitable. But I don't care about that right now. I just...I'm really...you." Itachi smiled and chuckled to himself.

"I'm glad to be here with you too." He spoke gently and kissed her forehead. Izumi blushed. She forgot how surreal this all felt. Because she didn't remember how they kissed now. And there was nothing platonic about it, like it was with Mark. At first it was a bit awkward, but Itachi's constant reference jokes and nudging made her want to cuddle. Or that probably would come out wierd if she asked? Nope, take the chance. "So I know this is a serious subject, but uh, about going back..." Izumi frowned. As if she'd go back now. The Uchiha family _hates_ her. Especially Shisui. And all things considered, moving to Australia would be awesome for her. But Itachi was her, Ahem, _boyfriend_ now. Feels great to say that. And Itachi did have a life back in America. Sort of a billionaire, so there's that. Izumi closed her eyes and leaned into Itachi's hand.

"Can we...can we please stay here...just for a bit." Itachi smiled. It was quite the predicament though. Because the way his family would react once they found out from Monsier would be very amusing and scary at the same time. Sasuke would start saying Itachi has gone off the deep end and ignore him for as long as he could be apart from him. Which is about two days. Sakura would give Itachi that disappointed mother look, just like Mikoto. Hana would guilt trip him very subtly while pretending she didn't care. His father would reprimand him, and Madara would probably disregard it until he was actually sober. And Shisui...Shisui would react accordingly. Hide the anger, pain, and concern behind him constant grin. But Itachi would cope.

"Whatever you want." Itachi lied.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Izumi giggled from the doorway.

"Attempting to make breakfast." Itachi sweat dropped. How was it possible that he burned water? And was the _air_ on fire? Izumi picked up the floppy, wet, undercooked, and droopy pancake. Itachi pouted. "I lived in a house where everything was made and already prepared for me. I don't know what goes where..." Izumi rolled her eyes affectionately and took the spoon from him. She shook her head and sighed.

"Well for starters, we common folk don't use spoons to make pancakes. We use spatula. And we don't heat up syrup in the oven." Itachi chuckled nervously. It was a mess, they had fun in the mess too. In between Itachi had burned maybe two to five pancakes and Izumi had lost the spatula under the sink. Halfway through they gave up and just went out to a cafe. Even with the cologne and perfume of pancake batter and syrup still on. Izumi was feeling greatly guilty now. Itachi had stood up for her with his family, he had been gentle and slow with her, he had went to Australia for _her._ And still answered on her whims to staying for a little longer. As of now, she was probably the worst and most needy girlfriend he's ever had.

"So, if you don't want your food, I'm not full yet." Izumi blinked and smiled nervously. She picked up her fork and ate slowly, still with that furrow between her brows and that cute pout Itachi loved. Of course he knew that meant she was troubled, but it was still a beautiful sight to see. "My mother used to tell me when you ask a woman of her age it's rude. I'm asking why you're worried so it's not the same right?" Izumi perked and sighed.

"It's that..you've done and been doing so much for me. In America and now here! I mean, how the hell do you have Australian money on you anyway!? And I feel like that one idiot girl that sits there and follows you on command! I feel like such a burden, and you-" Being cut off is annoying. But Izumi liked the way Itachi did it. She hadn't even noticed him move his chair next to her to be able to kiss her mouth shut. He pulled away and smirked. "As usual, you have no shut off switch for your mouth." Izumi blushed in embarrassment and slight anger. "Izumi, I can't stop you from worrying, but if you feel that bad, perhaps we can return now?" Izumi blinked.

"The airport is a bit far though?" Itachi smirked.

"You really think I got here on a plane?" Izumi gulped.

* * *

Itachi laughed at the pure terror on Izumi's face as the jet took off in full speed. She was okay with clinging to Itachi's arm and screeching for certain moments. But then there's that moment Itachi chose to tell her why there were parachutes. He figured it'd be fun if they jumped out of the jet and off into his giant garden. She asked if it was safe. He responded with a shrug. Which didn't assure her in the slightest. What would happen with their luggage? Would they throw it out of their plane? She actually wasn't thinking of that, just wondering if her life would last any longer. At least she got to kiss an Uchiha before she'd go out. Maybe the people in Heaven or Hell would believe that. Itachi stood and started grappling on the parachute and wearing the goggles and tying his hair back. Izumi hyperventilated. He smiled.

"Ahah, don't worry Izumi! This is totally safe, I've tried it once before! I only broke a few bones!" Izumi paled. Itachi held in his laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Destination is coming up, you should get ready!" Izumi slowly wrapped on the backpack containing the parachute and gulped looking down out of the jet. Was it even safe to jump out of a jet? Itachi prepared to jump and held Izumi's hand. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "I was just playing with you. If you get scared, I'll hold you tight." He whispered in her ear. She smiled, she was probably about to almost jump to her death, but at least she was doing it with Itachi. And in 3..2..1.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"WooHoo!" Their different reactions were very accurate. Izumi clung to Itachi like her life depended on it. And Itachi..he actually expressed that fun emotion he never showed to anyone but family. They fell for what felt like hours. As Itachi promised they landed in his garden. The grass was lush so the fall was like landing in a very comfortable bed that costed millions and millions of dollars. Itachi smirked at Izumi's scared expression. He was glad he decided to take the jet to Australia and not go to first class on an airplane. Itachi stood and dusted himself of, he outstretched his hand to help Izumi up. His smile faded when he heard voices coming from inside his mansion. He motioned for Izumi to stay quiet and went to check as she nodded. He looked through the wide window and saw his entire family inside. Even Izuna, Obito, Indra (the eldest), and Indra's wife, Maria. Also Obito and his wife, Rin. Obito was only five years older than Itachi, being 31. Itachi ducked down when Sakura turned towards the window. Itachi racked his brain, him leaving couldn't have made them all that worried? Especially since Izuna and Indra lived in Canada! How'd they get there so fast? Itachi slowly removed the parachute and straightened himself out. He opened the door slowly and walked through. Only to have Mikoto run towards him and hug him. Sasuke doing the same, Shisui, and pretty much everyone except for Madara, Fugaku, and Indra. All being too prideful to show their concern. Itachi almost chocked from the force of all of them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!" Hana smiled, then punched his shoulder. "Where have you been?" Then smiled again, and pulled him into another hug. "At least you're back." Itachi sweat dropped. Shisui smiled, knowing full and well how she could be.

"I was.." Itachi strayed away from their gazes. "In Australia.." Sasuke gaped. And the rest response was; "WHAT!?" Sasuke couldn't believe Itachi actually went to Australia, Monsier was just about to tell them where he'd went. Sasuke didn't think Itachi was the type to follow someone across the world because of 'love.' Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. "And _why_ did you go to Australia?" Itachi glared. "Nothing that concerns you." Fugaku glared back. Ah, one of their glaring sessions. Since Itachi turned 18 and moved out its been happening more than it should happen. "Everything you do concerns me." If Fugaku's voice wavered, only Itachi noticed. But instead of sympathising, he scoffed. "Pretty much right, because you obviously cared about me before." Sasuke stared between the two and backed away slowly, while holding Sakura away from the beginning father son fight. "That's different..." Fugaku a grit through his teeth. Itachi glared harder.

"Different How? Different you had 'work', or different you were getting busy making Sasuke." Mikoto gasped and Shisui held back a snicker as did Obito and Izuna. Fugaku snuffed. Mikoto stepped in before anything worse could happen.

"That's enough, both of you. Itachi why don't you just explain why you had to go to Australia." Mikoto tried to make that sentence sound smart but the more she said it the more it sounded idiotic. Itachi sighed. "I had to...get a souvenir." Sasuke snorted, that was a fine way to put it. Itachi glanced at him waringly. Mikoto rose a brow. "What type of souvenir?" Itachi glanced away from them all, especially Shisui. "A person." Mikoto gaped. "Okay...who was it?" Itachi sighed and opened the back door to reveal a listening in Izumi. She almost tripped as she tried to regain her posture. She waved meekly at their astounded faces. Izuna, Indra, and Obito only knew of her because of the Gossip News. Shisui glared.

"You went all the way to Australia for her? Are you insane!?" Shisui failed to keep in his temper. Despite Hana's attempt to calm him. "I'm sorry but this is the craziest thing an Uchiha has ever done for a girl! And that, _that_ , is saying something!" Itachi glanced away again. Fugaku sighed.

"I think we have some things to discuss." Fugaku turned away and motioned for Itachi to to follow. He reluctantly did, sad he had to leave his furious family with Izumi. Izumi gulped. "Um...hi?" They glared harder.

* * *

"Australia Itachi? Australia!? I wouldn't even begin to - and why would - and we have much to talk about your missed clients. Five Itachi. Five! What am I supposed to say? Do you know how that makes me look?! I thought this 'rebellious' stage was over years ago! And for a girl too - well you can bet she's not staying here!" Itachi balled his fists.

"And why not? It's my house, why can't I let her stay here?" Fugaku chuckled.

"Your house. Well who paid to have it built, huh? I do so much for you Itachi and you turn around and pay me back in the worst way possible!" Itachi growled.

"Worst way- what is it with you people? How is what I did so bad!? Shisui got a girl pregnant before he met Hana, Madara is a literal man whore, and Sasuke has no reign!" Fugaku slammed his hands on the desk in front of him.

"You will _not_ bring in the others as an excuse Itachi. What you did very much differs from them!" Itachi lost it.

"How!? How is everything that I do so bad if it's me! You only reprimand Shisui, and Madara is your brother so it's just okay?! If I even step out of line once, it's hell. Damn, what can I do to get a break?!" Fugaku sighed and composed himself.

"The way I treat you Itachi, is because I'd only want the best for you." Itachi regained his composure.

"So what's best for me is to treat me like you hate me?" Fugaku glared.

"I would never hate you Itachi. Just your choice for women is very vast. Madara is a little...free, I know. Shisui had some trouble and Sasuke isn't the most subtle, but still. You're still my son." Itachi glanced away. Fugaku sighed. "I hate having to fight with you. But - just - if you can go across the world for this Izumi, then I won't stand in the way." Itachi perked and widened his eyes.

"Really?" Fugaku nodded. Itachi frowned. "I apologize...what I said was.." Fugaku placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "We're Uchiha, it's what we do." They shared a smile.

* * *

Izumi couldn't stand the eternal silence they kept showing. It was unusual too. Since most Uchiha couldn't keep their mouths shut as an exception of Fugaku, Indra, and Itachi. Shisui was still glaring at her and in the worst possible way. Hana was still trying to hold him back from hurting her. Sasuke the same, but Sakura was slightly glaring at Izumi as well. Izumi felt horrible all over again. Madara stood there and was on his phone. Surprisingly texting his wife, asking what they were eating for dinner. Mikoto looked solemn and sad that things came to this. Indra, Izuna, Maria and Obito and Rin had no idea what was going on.

"Okay, this silence is killing everyone here and we know it." Obito began. He walked to Izumi and outstretched his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Obito." Izumi smiled, glad she was getting somewhere with at least one Uchiha. Sasuke slapped Obito's hand away before they could shake hands.

"Don't ever do that Obito, you aren't supposed to touch a poisonous snake." Izumi flinched. She couldn't believe Sasuke was being this cold to her still. Rin sweat dropped. "You all are acting wierd. Why do you hate her so much?" Shisui glared.

"Why!? That snake tried to get Itachi caught up in fruad." Obito widened his eyes and backed away a little bit from Izumi. Izumi felt the tears coming on. She was running lives left and right.

"Fraud? But..then why did he bring her back?" Izumi looked down. Mikoto sighed.

"People do the craziest things for love. I remember how Fugaku used to-"

"Mom, please. No one cares." Sasuke stated. Mikoto pouted. Izumi sniffed, bringing the attention back on her. "I'm sorry. I know none of you will be able to trust me ever again..I still don't know why Itachi does. A sorry is meaningless unless you have something to back it up...I've already done enough, so I guess I'll just.." Izumi moved towards the door. Shisui grit his teeth and sighed.

"Gah! Wait." She stopped. "Geez, you're just like Itachi. Guilt tripping me." Izumi blinked away her tears. "If Itachi could trust you again, and he's the one it happened to, then I guess I could trust you." Izumi turned around and broke out into a smile. "But that doesn't mean I'm still not gonna keep an eye on you!" Izumi nodded. Obito blinked.

"Right so I'm Obito. An here's the missis, Rin." Rin waved mildly. Izuna walked forward as well. "Name's Izuna. Maria's the wife." Izuna then pointed to Indra. "That's Indra, he's really old. So he can't speak properly." Izuna whispered. Indra glared.

"I heard that Izuna." Izuna laughed. Izumi smiled, she was going to be able to stay in Itachi's life. And as his real girlfriend this time.

* * *

Itachi didn't really feel like going through this. An interrogation by his other side of the family, Izuna, Indra, Obito, Rin, and Maria. He really didn't need this. They were asking idiotic questions, like if they ever did it. Or if he ever saw her naked at least once. Obito and Izuna were quite the perverts. Indra just watched silently, like he always did. Itachi didn't see any woman 'naked' before, they just weren't fully clothed. Probably something he takes after from Shisui. And that whole Shisui got a girl pregnant, yeah, that happened. Her name was, Cynthia, right? Yeah she was a red head with curly hair and a huge rack. The two dated for like a week? It was probably the first time Shisui got plastered and had sex, unprotected. She ended up pregnant of course, when Itachi heard the news he was sort of drinking water so you know how that ended. Shisui still helps Cynthia with the child, his name is Matthew. Not a Shisui name choice but the least he could do is let her pick the name since she didn't want to go through abortion at all. It was probably the only slip up Shisui ever had, and while Fugaku did get on him for it, not as much as he did for Itachi if he even looked at a girl. Itachi's first 'real' crush was on a girl named Eval, they never dated though. Because his father had to embarrass him in every way possible. It was only Itachi that got inspected when it came to the opposite gender. Almost made him want to experiment with the same sex for the rest of his life. Not that he wanted to sound like an ungrateful brat that was pretty dang rich.

"So all you guys have done is kiss?" Rin asked, stupified. Is it really that hard to believe they haven't done anything? "I mean you spent a night together in Australia. Not the most romantic place, but still." Itachi groaned.

"Actually Izumi's a virgin." Izuna gaped.

"Uhh, I find that very hard to believe. I mean, did you see her? She's sexy as hell - ow - Dang, chill. It was just a joke Maria!" Izuna rubbed his sore arm and pouted. It would be a lie to say Itachi wasn't sexually attracted to Izumi. He wasn't much of a chest man or a butt man, but Izumi's legs got him somewhere in between his dirty and romantic side. He wanted to respect her wishes and leave her be, but come on, Itachi had needs too. Izumi doesn't know it but just her looking at him the way she does makes him want to jump her even more. It's not like he wouldn't make her first time special, he was an Uchiha it was his thing. And the more his family talked about it the more he wanted to just lay Izumi down on his bed, lower the lights, play Remember The Time by Michael Jackson, and take it slow. But Itachi couldn't give in to those whims. "I've got places to be. Enjoy gossiping nerds." Itachi teased and stood, exiting the room. He stumbled upon Izumi in his bedroom in only her - _oh God -_ in only her purple tank top and were those shorts showing those awesome legs of hers? Yes, they were. Itachi gulped and entered the room. "Oh, Itachi. I didn't see you come in." Izumi blushed at seeing where his eyes wandered. Itachi went to her location of the room and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Izumi was shocked but Uchiha tended to shock her. Shisui was willing to trust her, Sasuke had stopped with all the rude remarks, and Mikoto was acting as if nothing had happened. Even Fugaku had accepted her. She was so happy she could cry. She wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and stood on her tip toes to get in deeper. Itachi slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer. Izumi had to say she was feeling a bit nervous, Itachi was moving a bit...differently? Yes, that was the word. Itachi seated himself in the oversized bed and lifted Izumi onto his lap. She was probably a bit worried now, because she swore she felt Itachi's hands go up her shirt. "Well, aren't you an eager bunch?" Damn it! Itachi cursed in his head. He was _this_ close. Izumi almost sighed in relief.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Itachi's glare. "If you're gonna do it, at least lock the door." Itachi was still trying to figure out why they were still in his house. "Dad still has a few words for you~. Something about missed clients." Sasuke left, and Itachi sighed. He looked up at Izumi to see an almost happy expression on her face. She quickly changed it with a worried one. "Well, you best get going." She hopped off his lap and tried to escape the room, until Itachi grabbed her arm and moved her to lay on the bed under him as he hovered above her. Her heart race picked up. "Izumi, are you...scared?" Itachi asked, almost feeling like the scared one. Izumi tried to look anywhere but Itachi's piercing eyes. "You really are. I knew you didn't want to have sex, but I didn't think you'd have so little faith in me.." Izumi widened her eyes and looked right up into Itachi's. "That's not it! It's just...it always scares me when someone touches me like that." Itachi rose a brow.

"Why? Why does it scare you?" Izumi let out a shaky breath. Itachi glared slightly and gripped her wrists a bit harder. "There is something you're not telling me." Izumi winced. Itachi was now glaring. " _Izumi._ Is this about Mark?" Izumi groaned and squirmed under Itachi's intense glare. She knew it wasn't directed towards her, but still. "Itachi, you're hurting me." Itachi snapped into his senses and let go of Izumi's wrists and sat next to her. She sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She looked away from Itachi's face, deciding that the bed sheets were less peering. "When...Mark and I were still dating and two weeks into it, he...had asked me over to his place. I said yes, because I thought we were going to watch a movie or something. But when I got there he was..very drunk. And when he told me to follow him to his room, I thought he just wanted to rest together. But once we got there, he closed the door and locked it, then threw me onto the bed. And..started kissing my neck and taking my clothes off," Itachi cringed, "When he started to...do _that_ he passed out from his overdose of drinking. I had left his arms and took a taxi home and cried the rest of the night." Itachi decided, he'd kill Mark. "He was so forceful and-"

"Did he hit you?" Itachi grit through his teeth. Izumi flinched.

"He was drunk Itachi, he didn't even remember it-"

"Did he **hit** you?" Itachi repeated. Izumi gave a slow nod, but backed it up with; "He didn't know it Itachi, he was just drunk, he wasn't in his senses Itachi-"

"Why are you defending him? The guy tried to rape you!" Izumi flinched again. "No he didn't. He..he was drunk.." Itachi glared. "How long are you going to use that as an excuse? Why the hell did you stay with him any longer!?" They stayed in tense silence, until Sasuke came to the door again. "Nii-san, come on!" Sasuke looked between the two, but shrugged and left. Itachi groaned. "Izumi, just..before I go, tell me you didn't _actually think_ he didn't remember that and was really drunk." Izumi stayed silent. Itachi scoffed and exited the room. Izumi's lip quivered and she stuffed her face in her - correction - Itachi's very expensive pillow and cried her heart out. Every time everything was going fine, she found some way to anger Itachi.

* * *

Izumi opened her eyes slowly. She must've cried herself to sleep. She turned to see Itachi still wasn't back. She sighed quietly, she just couldn't stop getting on Uchiha's bad sides. She turned her head to see Itachi sitting at his desk and typing something. The clock on the wall read 3:30. She couldn't believe he was awake at this hour. Itachi stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles, then resumed typing. Izumi felt like it was her fault, Itachi had to probably type sorry notes to the clients he missed and make a whole new schedule for what he had to do that day. Itachi shifted in his seat and turned around to see Izumi watching. He softened his look and turned away. "So, you're awake..." Izumi closed her eyes. "Izumi I-"

"Please don't Itachi. It's my fault, I know you're still angry with me." She didn't know when Itachi had appeared in front of her, but he did. "I'm not angry with you Izumi. I'm just angry with what he did to you." Izumi glanced away. "He didn't do anything.." Itachi groaned. "Izumi, you're the most caring person I know. When something clearly isn't your fault you put the blame on yourself. Izumi, what he did was wrong, don't hurt yourself over it anymore." Izumi smiled and embraced Itachi into a hug. Itachi smiled and ran his hands through her hair. "Were you writing an apology for your missed clients?" Itachi nodded slowly. "I'll have to make up for it all tomorrow." Izumi frowned. "What time?" Itachi pondered it a bit and pulled back to look in Izumi's eyes. "About 8:30 pm. So, I've got plenty rest time." Izumi smiled then, and kissed Itachi's lips softly. "So..that's about seventeen hours to do whatever we want?" Itachi smirked. "You shouldn't say it like that, my mind is set places that aren't exactly PG." Izumi blushed and hid her face in his chest. Itachi kissed the top of her head.

"So..seventeen hours? Game of Thrones?" Izumi smiled and looked up to kiss Itachi again, it was like her aesthetic.

"Game of Thrones." Itachi kissed back and carried her onto the bed to rest and binge Game of Thrones for the rest of the night.

And in seventeen hours Itachi would be kissing her and would miss his client again.

* * *

 **There's the sequel guys! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
